Ghost
by Kurankira
Summary: Len was walking by the street when something unfortunate happened to him. He'll be haunting her down! - - Chapter 7 is up! and its complete!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own La Corda D'oro

(A/N: try listening to the music only hope or my guardian angel or anything similar while reading the fiction until it finishes, it helps) ^_^

* * *

**Ghost**

Len was walking by the street _I must practice after getting home _He thought. He was going to cross the road, before that he looked at the stop light; he saw that he can cross so he crossed the road.

At the middle of the road Len saw a car rushing, the driver tried to push on the breaks but he failed.

~At the Hospital~

"My Len! Please wake up!!! I don't want you lying there!" Len's mother cried while holding his hand. His father was with his mother holding his mother's shoulder.

"Len please wake up" his mother cried even more.

"I'm vary sorry" The driver said to both of Len's parents.

Kahoko was outside Len's room, she was there since Len's mother started crying an hour ago.. Her hand was covering her mouth, eyes closed. _Should I go in? _ she asked herself. In front of her the door opened.

"Kahoko" Hamai said "Did you come here to visit? Please keep him company while we go to the house, please. We'll be back after an hour" Kahoko saw Hamai's face, her eyes were red because of crying.

"O-Ok Mrs. Tsukimori, I'll look after him" She tried her best to smile but failed.

"You don't need to force yourself" Hamai smiled "Thank you Kahoko"

"No problem" she said, still trying to smile a bit.

Len's parents left leaving Kahoko in front of Lens room. Kahoko went inside and found Len lying on the hospital bed. His body has many wounds. Kahoko went near him then held his hand.

"Len you should wake up for your parents, both of them are worried" Kahoko tried to talk properly but failed, she started to cry.

"Since when did you start calling me by my first name" Len whispered

Kahoko looked at him, he was awake "Your awake!" Kahoko stood up then continued "Do you need something? I'll get it, I'll call your parents as well" She leaved and left Len alone.

"She doesn't need to do that, sheesh" he mumbled _What happened anyway _He thought

"Hino" he called her, after saying her name she went in, behind her was his parents

"I brought them" Kahoko said giving Len her best smile.

"Len, your awake" her mother said while hugging him.

"Ouch….thanks" he said

"What's wrong? Sorry" his mother backed away

"I'm fine" he said weakly

"No your not, you must rest" Kahoko said

_How sweet of Kahoko, concerned about my son _Hamai smiled "Rest Len, you need it"

"Fine" he closed his eyes

"We'll come back, look after him ok Kahoko" Hamai took her husbands arms then pulled him out of the room

Len tried to sleep but he can't because he was not comfortable with his position. He opened his eyes then lifted his left hand _Can I still play? _He thought.

"You should rest, you made everyone worried even Tsuchiura- kun" She said. He didn't realize Kahoko was still there.

"Really, he got worried" He said in a whisper

"Rest now" Kahoko said, more like an order for Len

"But I can't, I-I *cough* can't s*cough* sl*cough* sleep"

"You should rest please Len, see your coughing now" she said now all worried.

Len was panting so hard "stop w-" Kahoko stopped him

"You don't look good Len I'll call a doctor, you're getting worse then earlier"

She tried to run but Len caught her arm then pulled her as much as he could for her to be near him. "Stay" he said he started panting. He wrapped his arms around Kahoko.

"Len no romantic time! I'll call a doctor" Kahoko blushed a bit. _What is he thinking hugging me so sudden, we don't even have a relationship! WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING! _She thought, she tried to struggle but Len didn't let her go.

"I think I can't hold on much longer *cough* please tell my parents *Cough* that I-I love them and tell them that they must be *cough* strong. Kahoko stay here *cough* please I don't want to be alone before I leave this wo-"

"Don't say that you must hang still, I'll call a doctor" She started to cry. Len can feel her crying which made him tighten his hug.

"For *cough* me please" he whispered softly "Stay, ok?"

"Ok" Kahoko choked out.

"Kahoko I want you to continue playing the violin *cough* even if I'm *cough* not around"

"You'll be around" Kahoko said to him, still tying to struggle, but Len wont let her go "You'll be teaching me more in the future, you must, or else I'll stop" she cried she stopped struggling. She remembered the emergency button then she tried to reach it, Len noticed her, he let one arm away from her then pushed the button himself. He returned that arm back to Kahoko

"Happy now" he said, panting so hard

"Len stop talking rest!" Kahoko screamed at him

"Heh, I'm not finished yet. Promise me" he looked at Kahoko's face, she was crying. Len coughed again then said "promise me" he didn't want to see her crying.

"I'll continue, just stay… please" Kahoko hugged Len back

"Good, I'm glad, I'll look after you in heaven *cough* I'll look after you I promise this to you" Len whispered to her

"Len! " Len's mother came in and saw Len hugging Kahoko which made her cry "Hang on" she went near him.

He looked at his mother then smiled a sweet smile to his mother and father, Hamai stopped walking near him, she put both of her hands to her mouth she cried more. His father said "Len don't leave us"

"I *cough* cant" he rested his head on Kahoko

"Tell them… please…" he tightens his grip on Kahoko

"Kahoko…. I…. Love … You…" Len said then his arms fell down from kahoko. He closed both of his eyes.

"Len! Len! Len" Kahoko cried "Why would you leave me" she whispered.

Both Lens parents cried after hearing a long beep. The doctors came in but they are too late.

"Len, why would you leave Kahoko" Hamai whispered to the grave in front of her.

"I didn't" he said to her mother.

"Yup I know that, we love you" she said, she didn't hear Len but still she answered.

"love you too" he replied.

* * *

**What Do you guys think about the story? Good or bad?**

**I have no betareader so if there are mistakes like grammatical error or spellings are misspelled forgive me ^_^**

**Please Review anonymous review accepted!!!  
**


	2. Ghost and Fairy

**Ghost part 2**

Kahoko went to school thinking about what happened last week where Len Tsukimori got an accident and died because of it.

"Kahoko" someone called to Kahoko, Kahoko was not aware of someone was calling her

_What should I do… I haven't slept much after his death ._Kahoko thought

"Kaho- chan!!!" Nao was calling her

'_I love you' _Kahoko remembered what Len told her _I should concentrate on practicing by now. No more!!!_ _Just like I promised to Len!!! Practice!!!_

"Kahoko!!!" Nao pulled Kahoko's hand then turned Kahoko to look at her.

"What's wrong Kaho-chan?" Mio asked, concerned about what's happening to her friend.

"You're face is red as well Kahoko… Did someone confessed to you or something?" Nao chuckled

_Co- confessed!!! _Kahoko had another flashback about Len again which made her blush even more

"N-N-No!!! it can't be that way!!! He's dead already!!!" Kahoko shouted which made every student around look at her

"So are you telling us that the Great Violinist confessed to you right before he died?!" Nami looked at Kahoko

"NO!!!" Kahoko shook Nao's hands away from her then ran towards the music rooms.

"WOW! Great reaction Kahoko" Nao stared at where Kahoko left.

"Poor Kaho. Tsukimori died in front of her right? At the hospital, right?" Mio asked.

"Yeah. Maybe it's true, maybe Tsukimori confessed to her . The violin romance has ended huh?" Nami frowned then sighed.

Back at the music rooms, Kahoko found a room where she decided to stay for practice

"Great, now I have to make an excuse to Nami about why I reacted that way" She opened her violin case then took her violin out.

"I should clear my mind first before going to class" She placed the violin in the rightful position then played a piece.

Ave Maria was the piece she played without thinking

She saw Len again in her mind which made her stop playing then started to cry.

"Why am I crying" She took her violin down then slapped herself with both hands while closing her eyes shut.

"Don't hurt yourself, stupid!" a cold voice said.

"Ouch, that hurts" Kahoko said "Why am I hearing voices? Oh, now I'm crazy" _I'm imagining things _She thought

She opened her eyes and saw a boy sitting on the piano bench, two golden eyes staring worriedly at her.

"Really crazy" The boy agreed

"Wha-WHAT?!!!!!" Kahoko shouted, she fell on the floor, still looking at the boy.

"Huh?" The boy stood up then went near her; he folded his arms in front of him then asked "You can see me, Kahoko?"

Kahoko nodded with wide eyes _No- no way!!! Now I'm seeing things!!! _Kahoko thought

"Well… that means I can still teach you" The boy said

"T-Teach!!! What?!!! You're my imagination!!!" Kahoko said still shocked

"I am?" He asked, now looking at Kahoko's violin

"I think so" Kahoko calmed down a little. _I should slap my self again… Here goes_. Kahoko slapped herself again

"Ouch!!!" Kahoko whined

"What the heck are you doing?!!!" The boy asked

"Huh?!!! You're still here?!!! But why? You're dead!!!" Kahoko started to cry.

"Hey stop it!!!" he ordered Kahoko, he went near her then tried to touch her wrist but failed

"What the… why can't I hold you?" He asked

Kahoko didn't answer, now she was shaking in horror.

"Kahoko?"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME??!!!" Kahoko shouted

"Even if you shout, no ones going to hear you since this is a soundproof room, well… at least no one can see you nor hear you being stupid"

Kahoko got angry by what he said, her scared expression turned into an angry expression "What do you mean by that, Len Tsukimori?!!!"

"What? It's true you look stupid. You should at least practice then trying to slap yourself. You're wasting time" he said coldly

"Why do you care? You're dead, you can't say I must practice in your own accord, besides you're just my imagination" Kahoko said. She was trying to believe that the person in front of her was just her imagination

"Is that so… I do care about your improvement and I just wanted to see you so I followed you here. I'm not your imagination as well" He frowned

"What you said was unlike you" Kahoko stood up

"Not scared anymore?"

"Nope"

"Good, I'll be with you since you can see me"

"No way"

"Why?"

"I said so"

"Well… you can't do anything about that since I want to be by your side"

"You know Len, you're not yourself today" Kahoko started fixing her things

"I want to be truthful to you, besides Tsuchiura won't see me acting different. Would you prefer the cold me?"

"I want the new you" Kahoko smiled _I think I can handle this Len. When I go out of this music room I'll just stop thinking of him then he'll be gone _Kahoko thought "Of course Tsuchiura-kun can't see you, you're my imagination"

"You still think I'm your imagination?" Len asked, now a bit annoyed but still happy because of the fact that his loved one was thinking of him.

"Yes" she started fixing the violin in its case

"What if I say I'm a ghost"

Kahoko stopped what she was doing then stared at Len, she gave a stiff laugh "A a g-ghost?" she said nervously

"Yes, at least that's what the small creature called me" he said looking outside

"Small creature?" Kahoko's fear disappeared again.

"Yes, I went here yesterday since mother can't see me, and stayed here for a while. I tried holding a violin but I cant, it seems that I can't hold anything solid. Then it showed up in front of me, watching my every move. 'A ghost' it said then it disappeared"

"That was long, you never talk that much" she said while nodding.

"Hino Kahoko, there you are" Lili appeared

"Lili" Kahoko said a bit happy

"That's it, thats the creature i saw yesterday" Len pointed at Lili

"Waaa~~ you can see me Ghost?" Lili asked

"Don't call me that, I have a name" Len said coldly at the small fairy

"I know that Tsukimori Len, it's just you're a ghost now"

"R-really Lili?" Kahoko's fear came back

"hahahaha yup" Lili started flying around the room laughing "Kahoko look at your face! Don't you want to see Tsukimori?"

"I don't want to see him if his a g-ghost!!!" Kahoko picked her things then tried to leave but Len stopped her, which made her get scared even more.

"You know that thing?" Len asked

Kahoko froze

"Kahoko Hino?" Lili went near Kahoko

"You know her?" Len asked

"Yup!!! Ever since the music competition started!!! I even gave her a magical violin" Lili said cheerfully

"M-magical violin?" Len looked at Kahoko

"Kahoko you should move" Lili suggested

"She can play because of a magical violin?!" Len glared at Kahoko "That's the reason why you don't know much about the violin and that's why you're a beginner at playing the violin before?!"

Kahoko nodded, the way Len glared at her made her feel even scarier then before.

"I'll talk to you later then. You'll be late" Len said coldly

Kahoko rushed out of the door and went to her class.

"Please don't get mad at her. I know you think she cheated, but she didn't. She doesn't want to get involved in the competition but because of me she got in the competition" Lili apologized

Len glared at him

"Y-You're even scarier when you glare then before" Lili said with a shaky voice. Then he disappeared.

_That annoying thing_ Len thought then sighed

~Kahoko's Classroom~

"Hi Kahoko!!!" Mio and Nao greeted her when she entered the door

Kahoko waved her hand, a little shaky though

"Kaho- chan you look like you saw a ghost!" Mio said

"You saw Len of something" Nao chuckled

"Y-Yes I did" without thinking Kahoko agreed

"Woah Kahoko, Len is driving you nut's. You should forget about him" Mio and Nao said at once

_They don't believe me!!! _Kahoko shouted inside her head _Of course they won't, who would!!! They think I'm crazy!!!_

_

* * *

_

Hello please tell me what you think so i can post the next chapter fast and i need to see if i improved or not.

^_^

Sorry for the wrong spellings and grammars. I wrote this by typing what goes in my head so it might have some mistakes.

Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Hino and the confused mother hahaha

**Here's chapter 3 :) Enjoy**

**Warning: i think kahoko is a bit out of character here, Len as well**

**Disclaimer: I haven't put something like this before but oh well... I do NOT own La Corda D'oro but i wish i do, it belongs to the rightful owner ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

**Ghost Part 3**

Kahoko decided to focus on their lessons then what happened earlier, the part where Ghost Len is haunting her and her friends doesn't believe her. She sat on her seat and started to open her notes.

"Ok everyone, return to your seats, we'll have a quiz" Their teacher said

_Oh no!!! A quiz!!! No way, and here I thought I can ignore what happened earlier. Why am I so unfortunate!!!_, Kahoko thought while the teacher was giving them papers to answer

As she looked at her paper, she suddenly panicked. She doesn't know how to answer the questions.

_Oh come on!!! This is the worst day of my life. First a Ghost, then there goes Lili and now a math test. I should be excused because I wasn't here the previous 3 days._, Kahoko was nearly crying

"It's easy, you can answer that" a voice said beside her.

Kahoko looked at where she heard the voice, a boy with blue hair was standing beside her, staring at the paper she had.

"Eeeekkk!!!" she fell from her seat, which made her classmates laugh at her.

"Miss Hino? You shouldn't act like that in class" Her teacher told her

"Gomen" Kahoko said, and then returned to her seat.

"W-what are you doing here?" She whispered to Len

"Came to see how you're doing. Is it wrong?" Len asked coldly

"No but, you're making it much worse" Kahoko muttered

"Just substitute X to 245.25 then add it to the number next to it" Len said coldly

Len sat beside Kahoko's desk like he was sitting on the floor. Kahoko stared at him while he stared at her.

"Well are you going to answer?" Len asked

Kahoko nodded

The class ended, Kahoko answered her test by the help of an invisible friend.

"Arigatou" She said to Len while clearing her desk.

"Gomen for troubling you" Len said

"Your mood changes so fast" Kahoko said without thinkng. After realizing what she had said she looked at Len.

"Have a problem with it?" Len asked coldly

_It's true, he even looks much scarier now then before_, Kahoko thought

"Can we go to the rooftop?" Len asked at lunch break

"Sure"

After entering the rooftop, it was suddenly quiet. Kahoko felt the breeze, it was cold. Len was standing like a statue

After a few minutes Kahoko began

"Why would you want to be here?" She asked, a bit scared, because it was starting to feel vary uncomfortable

"I forgive you for cheating" Len said coldly

"Huh?"

"From the competition, for using a magical violin" he said

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I can't tell everyone the truth. I must say, it was hard to use it even though it's magical. You need to set your feelings while remembering the notes and the sound to make a beautiful melody, if I was bothered, the sound usually ends up being an awful sound."

"That's why you have a carefree music when playing" Len muttered

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing, so it's not that easy using your violin"

"It's not magical anymore. Its magic got lost after breaking the strings at the third selection, I wanted to play n my own not relying on the violin then, it's because of my selfish desire that the violin nearly broke" Kahoko said

"That's the reason as well, why your music sounded awful after the third selection" Len remembered

"Yes" she answered, smiling at what happened before

There was another silence

Len walked near Kahoko, both hands in his pocket, he leaned towards her then whispered "Liar, you lied to everyone"

Kahoko blushed because Len was so near her but she felt guilty for what she did.

"I'm sorry" she muttered, she started crying. Len backed a little to see Kahoko's face.

"You're forgiven in one condition" He said, grinning.

Kahoko wiped her face then asked "Condition?"

"I'll haunt the rest of the participants and say what you did, if you don't agree" Len said

"Please don't! I don't want them to hate me! I'll agree, I promise!" Kahoko said

"Let me be with you, I want to stay by your side"

_That doesn't sound bad_, Kahoko thought "Fine, you just wanted to teach me how to play the violin properly, right?"

"Right" Len nodded

After classes Kahoko decided to go home early

"I'm going home now" Kahoko told her friends

" 'kay be careful" Mio said

"Don't think of Len so much!!!" Nao suggested "You'll end up scaring yourself"

"You got scared?" Len asked beside her

Kahoko nearly jumped _Why does he pop out of no where?_, She waved good bye to Mio and Nao then said "I'll be careful" _but I'm not sure if I can stop thinking about Len._

When no one is around Kahoko talked "Who wouldn't? I mean, wouldn't you get scared if a ghost appear in front of you. It scared me before, when I met Lili as well. All that supernatural is supposed to be at some story book. Next time I'll know Tsuchiura-Kun is a werewolf or something" Kahoko took out a long sigh

"Tsuchiura? Werewolf? Where the heck did you get that idea?" Len asked

"I don't know, I just said that without thinking. Why, you jealous?" Kahoko laugh.

"Maybe" Len answered

Kahoko stopped walking "I was only kidding" she said, blushing

"You really like blushing, don't you" Len asked

Kahoko started walking again, she didn't answer.

"Isn't your home this way?" Len asked confused

"I need to go somewhere now, don't bother me for a while, okey?" Kahoko said

"Fine"

Len followed Kahoko, He noticed the way, it was towards his house. "Why are we going to my house?" Len asked, Confused

Kahoko didn't answer _His acting pretty weird, he grin's, he asks so many questions and seems to have his mood swings, acts cold then turn nice. Does ghost's do that, change after death? _Kahoko shrugged.

She was in front of Len's house; she pushed the door bell twice then waited. After 5 seconds Misa Hamai went out to see who her visitor is.

"Sorry for disturbing, can I talk to you?" Kahoko asked kindly to the woman in front of her

"Sure Kahoko, what's wrong?" Misa let kahoko inside the house

Kahoko took a seat then said "Your son" she ignored Len whose sitting beside her.

"What about him?" Misa asked

"Sorry for bringing this up but can you see him?" Kahoko asked

"His… dead remember. What do you mean?" Misa asked confused

"Hey, I told you she can't see me" Len said coldly "Don't scare her"

"I remember, just shut up!" She said.

Misa Hamai got confused, she know that Kahoko was kind, even to her elder's but to say shut up in front of her? "Excuse me?"

After realizing what Kahoko said, she said "I wasn't talking to you ma'am" she said, giving Len's mom a nervous laugh

"Then who?" Hamai asked

"Don't scare her" Len glared at Kahoko

Kahoko got scared then suddenly said "Stop glaring at me Tsukimori-kun, you look even scarier then before when you glare"

"Kahoko who do you mean Tsukimori-kun?" Hamai asked

Kahoko suddenly said "Len!"

Len slapped himself on his forehead with his right hand

"W-Where?" Hamai asked, she looked worried _Poor child, she's been thinking of Len, now she's imagining he is here_, she thought

"Great Kahoko, you look stupid" Len said

"I know that I look stupid cause I'm the one who can see you! I was only asking if she can see you" Kahoko said at Len

"I'm only telling you that you look stupid!" Len said

Hamai didn't know what to do since Kahoko is talking to herself _I must do something before she gets even more crazier_ She thought

"If you don't want me to look stupid then show yourself to her, you showed yourself to me!!!" she said getting annoyed by Len

"I could have done that before if I knew how to do it!" Len said annoyed as well

Misa stood up then went to the kitchen. The two didn't realize that she was gone. By the time Misa went in the room, Kahoko was still talking to herself, at least that's what Misa sees. She sat down then took a sip of tea that she took from the kitchen. She looked at Kahoko then screamed

"Kyaa!!!" Misa's tea cup and tea was on the floor now.

Kahoko and Len looked at Misa

"Len… y-you're here!!!" Misa said happily with teary eyes, clapping her hands together.

"She can see you?" Kahoko asked Len

"She can see me?" Len asked Kahoko

At the same time they asked each other "But how?"

* * *

Thanks For Reading!!!

I Noticed that it's more in talking then in action in this story. Hope its all right though.

Hope you all enjoyed it!!

Happy New Year!!!

^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!!! This story is a bit OOC like the other chapters ^_^**

* * *

**Ghost part 4**

"But how?" both asked at each other, both Kahoko and Len

"Hehehe…" Someone was laughing behind Hamai.

Both Kahoko and Len stared at each other for a while then stared at Hamai, who was so happy. Hamai stood up from her seat then went towards Len; she tried to hug him but failed.

"Oh, so I can't touch you" Hamai frowned, she decided to sit back

"Yes mother, you can't hug me nor touch me, I'm a ghost" Len said

"Can Kahoko hug you?" Hamai asked, she already know the answer but she still asked. She wants to see both blush.

"Of course not!" Both Len and Kahoko said at once

Len stood up then went behind his mother, Kahoko and Hamai watched him do so.

"You got something to do with this?" Asked Len coldly

"I guess so" a little voice answered

Len took it, holding it tightly. "Let go of me!!!" It said

Hamai heard a small voice. She looked at Lens hands then stared at it for a while. "I think I'm imagining things that are impossible" she mumbled

"Lili!" Kahoko called

"Ask him to let me go Kahoko, his going to kill me!" Lili cried

"Len don't" Kahoko ordered

"Of course" Len replied, he went back to his seat then looked at his mother "You can see it, mother?" Len asked. Len showed it to his mother

"Y-yes, should I? She asked

"Wow amazing, I just need to use my magic in front of her so she can see me! I've discovered something new" Lili said cheerfully.

"I must get going, it's getting late" Kahoko stood up then bowed to Hamai

"Umm… I guess so, be careful ok, Kahoko dear" Hamai said leading Kahoko to the door

"Thank you for your time" Kahoko said

"Thanks for letting me see Len" Hamai thanked

"I'll come with you Kahoko!" Lili struggled to get loose from Len but Len won't let him loose.

"Bye mother" Len waved his free hand

"Where are you going?" Kahoko asked, Hamai stared at his son

"Where you're going" Len answered

Hamai gave a thought of it for a second then said "Be careful you both, Len visit us sometime" Hamai smiled at both of them. _I thought he forgotten his Love for Kahoko_

"You're not coming with me" Kahoko said at once

"Why not, you promised" Len said

"Promised?" Hamai asked

Kahoko blushed then said "I went here so that you can stay by your mother, if she can see you. It seems that she can see you so you're staying here. And besides, I don't want to take you away from your love ones, like you parents"

"Don't worry Kahoko, if Len is happy being with you then its fine" Hamai pushed Kahoko towards the gates then waved goodbye to both of them.

Kahoko had no choice but to go home, _Len's mom is weird, doesn't she miss him_, Kahoko looked at Len by the corner of her eye.

Len was following Kahoko while holding Lili. "Why won't you let go of me?" Lili whined

"Kahoko didn't tell me to let you go" Len answered Lili

Kahoko noticed that, when Len is unaware, he calls her by her first name, she blushed.

"Kahoko, what's wrong?" Lili asked

"N-nothing. Why?"

"You're blushing, are you thinking of something that you love? Or someone you love" Lili chuckled

"Eh?" _he's good, I was thinking of someone, but not the one I LOVE!_

~Hino's House~

"I'm Home" Kahoko said

"Sorry for intruding" Both Len and Lili said while entering Kahoko's house

"Why are you two saying that? No one can hear you two" Kahoko whispered

"Instincts" Both answered

"Whatever" Kahoko muttered

Kahoko went to her room, Len followed her

"I won't go so let go of me now" Lili said to Len

"Let go of him now Len" Kahoko said

Len did what Kahoko said then sat on her bed

"What did you do to Len's mother?" Kahoko asked

Lili hesitated, he looked at Len. Len was giving him a death glare, which made Lili speak "Well… I followed you two. When you two entered the Tsukimori mansion, I thought of using magic so she can see you Len. And it worked!" Lili flew around the room cheerfully

_I guess it's fine that mother can see me_, Len thought

"You annoying little… you should have used your magic so that everyone in the campus can see you and so that you won't have any reason to bother me!" Kahoko shouted at Lili, she didn't like the idea that she was used by Lili to play the magical violin, which ended up lying to everyone, and that Lili even bothered putting her to the competition.

"I can't use my magic before. When I found you, I just finished the magical violin. Since I created it by my own magic, I need to have a break from using magic so I can regain my strength and so I can use my magic without problems. If I didn't rest, I'll end up killing myself" Lili sat on the music box that was given to Kahoko by Mio and Nao.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" Kahoko looked at Len for a while then looked at the floor. She smiled then said "Thank you Lili"

"For what? I only gave you trouble" Lili asked, he wore a sad face.

"For everything you've done for me, if I haven't met you, I wouldn't have met Tsukimori-kun and the others and I wouldn't love the violin. I enjoyed hearing music and playing music to others because you introduced me to a world full of music" Kahoko smiled at Lili

"And if you two didn't meet, I guess Kahoko won't be in the competition, meaning I won't be able to learn how to play the violin while enjoying myself" Len added "It's because of Kahoko. She has a different kind of music which made me love her playing so much and made me fall in love with her" Len smiled at Kahoko

"What are you talking about?!!!" Kahoko blushed

"I guess it's great to have the violin romance, you two fit perfectly in the story" Lili teased

"Violin romance… I heard it from Amao before, it sounds nice" Len grinned

"YOU TWO, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Kahoko screamed.

~outside her room~

"Mother, what are you doing?" asked Kahoko's sister

"Kahoko is talking to herself, I didn't see anyone enter her room except for her" Kahoko's mother answered

~Len POV~

"YOU TWO, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" Kahoko screamed at us

I didn't mean to offend her, she got angry at us. I took the little flying thing with me then we went out of her room. We went to the dinning table watching Kahoko's mother cook.

"I'm worried about Kahoko" her mother said to a girl beside her, maybe she's Kahoko's sister, since they look alike "Last week her friend died, she didn't eat much, and she didn't go to school. Now she's talking to herself"

"Maybe that friend of hers is very important to her" Kahoko's sister said

"Hey, they're talking about you Len" The little blue thing said

"I know, just shut up you little thing" I told the blue thing

"I have a name, use it" It said. I know it has a name but I kept on forgetting it. Was it Bibi? Or Deedee? I don't know.

"Lili" It said "My name is Lili, remember it!"

I nodded

Ever since the time I knew that I was a ghost, I decided on acting a bit different from the normal me. I want Kahoko to see a different me, I don't know why, but I wanted to. After hearing Kahoko's mother, I think I caused her so much trouble, maybe because I told her what I feel. I should have kept it inside me.

"Am I important to her?" I said without thinking

"I hope so" Lili answered

"Why hope?"

"Well… it would be nice if you two get along. The violin romance seems to be nice, it fits you two. You two met each other by music, that's a start, your music changed because of her, there are many more. I would want to see two people love each other because of music, and because of me. Not a good answer huh?" Lili smiled a little.

"Yeah. But I think I understand" I said, it's true that it all started with music. I want to play the violin again.

"Tsukimori-kun? Lili?" Kahoko called while entering the dinning room. Both Kahoko's mother and sister looked at her.

"Who?" Kahoko's mother asked

"Ah, nothing" Kahoko gave a nervous laugh

I stood up "I'm going to your room" I told Kahoko, and then I went to her room, without waiting for her answer. Lili followed me

"You like her right?" Lili asked while I was lying down on Kahoko's bed.

"Yes" I answered then I closed my eyes

~End of POV~

Kahoko entered her room, she saw Lili sleeping beside Len. She took a clean face towel then created a bed, using it, for Lili. She took Lili from the bed gently, and then she put him on the bed she created for him.

_Kahoko looked at Len Should I wake him? I shouldn't have screamed on them, I should apologize_, Kahoko thought

She went near her bed, she sat at the corner. _He looks calm when he sleeps_, Kahoko thought. 'Made me fall in love with her' Kahoko remembered what Len said

"You said you love me as well before you died" Kahoko whispered

"Yes, I remember. I thought you've forgotten" Len said in a soft voice

"Y-you're awake!" Kahoko said, surprised.

Len touched Kahoko's lips with his finger "You'll wake Lili" he whispered, he got up and sat with Kahoko.

"Your finger is cold" Kahoko commented

"You can feel my touch?" Len asked

"Yup"

"I felt your lips" Len blushed. He dropped his hand down, the one which was on Kahoko's lips.

"You should sleep" Len said Laying Kahoko on her bed

"I thought you can't touch anything solid" Kahoko said

"I can touch you, and Lili. Let's not look for the reason why" Len said

"Fine, no more trouble"

"Good Night" Len said

"Night" Kahoko yawned

Kahoko closed her eyes. After a few seconds Len kissed Kahoko on the forehead.

"Thanks" Kahoko said blushing, still eyes closed

"Your welcome" Len hummed the song Ave Maria to Kahoko

After an hour Len fell asleep

"WATCH OUT!!!" a voice said…

* * *

**Hope you enjoy reading it ^_^**

**Sorry for the wrong spellings and grammar, if there are some.**

**Thanks for reading it!!!  
**


	5. Alive again?

**Here's part 5 hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Ghost part 5**

~Len POV~

"Watch out!" a voice said…

Who was calling me? Then I suddenly felt that I fell on the ground. Something heavy was on me. I opened my eyes and saw red haired girl on top of me, I looked at the car, which just stopped near us, as well.

A man went out of the car then asked "Are you two ok? I'm vary sorry, I was in a rush and" he looked at his watch "Oh my I'm vary late, I'm vary sorry I need to go" he went inside his car then continued driving to wherever he was going leaving us alone.

"Ouch, Tsukimori-kun, are you ok?" she asked, still on top of me.

How did we got here? All I remember was we were in her room sleeping. That man said two of us? I looked around to see other people other then me and Kahoko. No one are around, I let out a sigh.

"Well?" Kahoko asked again

I nodded. She stood up then she helped me stand up. Maybe it was a dream, a nightmare which is so pleasant. A pleasant nightmare where I died and ended up being with the girl I love. That was embarrassing. I looked at Kahoko while she was getting her things from the ground.

"H-hino?" I suddenly called without realizing

"Yes? Sorry 'bout that. I'll explain later if I can, 'kay? First I need to get my things then let's go to a cake shop" She looked at me then smiled.

While we were walking towards the cake shop, she just mentioned, I noticed that she was blushing ever since we both stood up.

At the shop we sat at one of the tables there then ordered a cake for Kahoko and coffee for me. We sat there for 5 minutes without saying anything. I got impatient then I asked "Why are we here and what are you going to explain?"

"Um… ah…. Mmmm…" she got scared of me again. I should have tried to ask in a nice way. "I guess there's nothing to explain since you don't remember" she said while nodding

"About how we got to the day where I got in the accident before" I said suddenly without thinking, why do I act like this? Oh yeah my mind is confused by the moment.

"So you do remember!" She said a bit loudly which made all the people look at us "Sorry"

Wow that's a surprise, so it did happen but why are we in this cake shop?

"Hi Tsukimori nice to see you again" a guy from my middle school greeted me. I said "Hi" then he left.

And he can see me, meaning I'm alive. But still I don't understand.

"Today is the day when you got into the accident" Kahoko whispered while looking at her phone. I took mine out as well then looked at the date; today is Nov. 23 the same date I got in the accident.

"Hey, we got back in time and I saved you from the accident that will end you life" she said, I stared at her, then she suddenly covered her mouth "Oops" she said

"Thanks for saving me, but how did we got back in time or how did we know that I was going to die?" I asked

"Because of me, can you see me?" A little voice said. Lili? Was that his name? he stood on the table.

"Lili why are you here and what?" Kahoko asked

"Because of you? How?" I asked the little fairy.

The little fairy just stood there while grinning at the both of us.

* * *

**If it was confusing sorry :) just ask later of wait for the next chapter**

**There's nothing special about the date Nov. 23. Just picked it out **

**^_^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is a bit short as well... Sorry, i'll try to make it long next time**

**Sorry for some wrong grammars and spellings...**

**I dont own La Corda D'oro  
**

* * *

**Ghost Part 5**

The little fairy stood in front of Len and Kahoko.

"It's because…" Lili started "I don't now" Lili grinned.

"And it's all because of you, you said earlier" Len said while massaging his temple

"Lili" Kahoko said while eating her cake "you shouldn't have said anything".

Both violinists got disappointed in what Lili said. They wanted an explanation to what happened but it turns out that they won't know.

"Hmmm… maybe it's because of my friend" Lili started again "I asked a friend of mine to look at your future"

"Lili?! My future? Why?" Kahoko asked, _isn't that like cheating?_ She thought.

"Yours and Tsukimori's future" Lili corrected

"Why would you involve me?" Len asked

"Well… I was wondering if Kahoko would still be playing her violin in the future so I asked. And as For Tsukimori, I asked if you would end up li…" Lili didn't continue _He would be furious if I continue_ Lili thought

"End up what?" Len glared

"Dying?" Lili gulped

"Why would you ask such a thing Lili?" Kahoko asked

"No reason. Come with me" Lili said, he flew out of the cake shop

Kahoko and Len stared at each other for a while then they started standing up and followed Lili.

Lili brought both of them at Seiso Academy. It was quiet now because all students have left the campus except for Kahoko and Len. It was already dark but still both followed Lili.

In front of the School Bell Lili called "Lydia are you here? I need to talk to you"

"Who's Lydia?" Kahoko asked

"A fairy who can see the future" Lili answered, still looking for the other fairy

_I didn't know there are two fairies here at school_ Kahoko thought

"So this must be Kahoko Hino and Len Tsukimori" A little voice said behind Len

Lili, Len and Kahoko turned around to see who owns the voice

"So she's Lydia" Kahoko said

"Who are you?" Lili asked

"I thought she's Lydia Lili" Kahoko said _correction, I mean Three _She thought

"Lydia doesn't look like her" Lili pointed

The Little fairy flew on top of Len then she sat there. "You look handsome" She said to Len.

She has the same hair color like Lili, her eyes where blue and she wore a little pink dress.

"Thanks" Len said _I'm not a chair _Len thought annoyed

"You seem to be alive" she said "I'm Micah"

"Micah" Lili tried to remember something "Micah, are you the one who give humans dreams?"

"Yes" she replied "Lydia told me all about you, Kahoko and Len here. She told me about the future she saw about Len so I cast a spell to make Len and Kahoko see their future for a while. I'm glad that you saved him on time Kahoko"

"That explains everything" Kahoko said "I'm glad as well"

"So it was a dream that I became a ghost or something" Len said, now satisfied with the answer and reason.

"Yes" Micah flew away from Len's head "Lydia must be sleeping. I'll get her for you Lili"

"Okay" Lili stared at the path where Micah left

"Lili thanks" Len said _I'm still alive because of him, somehow _Len thought

Surprised Lili said "You're welcome"

"I'm glad we were able to save Len from the accident but…" Kahoko blushed "What you said in the dream, Len, was it true? Before you died" _I'm curious _Kahoko thought _What am I asking?_

Lili looked at Kahoko then to Len _was it true?_ He asked himself

Len got surprised at Kahoko's question _she remembered?_ Len thought

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Ghost Chapter 7

Len tried to think of a way to avoid this conversation but… avoid her question…

"Umm…" Len looked at the school bells then blush "I…" _I just hope that I can tell her again but not in this situation, where are those fairies when I need them_, Len thought

_I guess it's not true then, since it took him long to answer_, Kahoko thought"Its fine you don't need to answer"

"Huh?" Len asked dumbly

Behind the bushes are where the other two fairies are. Lydia and Micah nodded at each other then said "Lets call him"

"Pssssttt… Lili over here" Micah called Lili, making sure that the violinists didn't hear them

Lili made a questioning look at Micah.

"Just get over here" said Lydia with a hint of annoyance "Silently!" She said in a whisper

Lili gave them a questioning look and an expression saying 'fine'. Lili made sure that the violinist didn't see him leave.

"Since Lili's here now let's vote" Micah giggled.

"I vote that Tsukimori is going to confess again here" said Lydia, grinning widely.

"I agree with Lydia" Micah rose her right hand.

"I don't think its now… because I know Tsukimori Len is the type of guy who is shy, despite of his attitude" Lili took a long sigh

"Now we'll wait and see" Lydia said _Lili really is stupid. I can see the future and I'm always sure but he didn't realize that I agreed. Maybe he was thinking of something…_ Lydia said to herself

All three fairies watched Kahoko and Len…

"Maybe we should go home now" Kahoko said "It's getting late"

Len nodded _I think is I should tell her. No, its not good but I want her to know_, thought Len, not aware of what Kahoko just said

Lili smiled "Told you so!"

"Just shut up, were not finished yet" Micah said

"My prediction is not wrong" Lydia pouted

"What's wrong Len? Let's leave" Kahoko started walking.

Len saw Kahoko walking ahead "Wait…" Len grabbed Kahoko's wrist "I… umm…"

"What's wrong? You've been spacing out since I asked you that question" Kahoko said blushing at Lens actions

"I shouldn't have asked you, sorry" Kahoko apologized

"Why are you apologizing? Just wait a sec." Len said still gripping on Kaho's wrist

"Okay" Kahoko said with a shiver that Len didn't notice, _I won't ask him why, he might get mad_, Kahoko thought

Micah sighed "I can't believe they're taking too long"

"I told you, Len is a…" Lili said but cut by Lydia's hand which is now covering his tiny mouth

"Let's wait" Lydia said, Lili nodded

Back to Len, after a full one minute he suddenly said "What the heck am I doing, making a girl wait"

"Eh?" Kahoko said in response

"I… I apologize but I'm going to answer your question" Len took a deep breath then said "You asked me if what I told you in the dream, before I died, was true, right?"

Kahoko nodded "Yes"

"Well my answer is yes" Len blushed a shade of pink

"YES!" Both Lydia and Micah said at once "You owe us big time Lili"

"NO!" Lili said in disappointment "You cheated Lydia, since you can see the future"

"Your fault for not listening" Lydia smiled

"I… do l…" again Len said with a loss for words

"I get it now Len" Kahoko smiled "I'm glad that you do love me, even though you took so long to say just yes" Kahoko shove Lens grip

"Sorry" Len said still blushing

"Why are you apologizing?" Kahoko asked while putting her things down.

"Well… a gentleman should not make a girl wait, at least that is what mother says" Len explained

Kahoko stared at Len _So Kawaii he's blushing it's like I want pounce at him… _Kahoko thought

"I want to know your answer to this question" Len hesitated but "Do you love me as a man and not as a fellow violinist?" _Why do I have to ask? Oh yeah, curiosity killed the cat and I'm going to be dead soon_, Len thought

"Oh how sweet" Micah said while hugging Lili

Lili blushed "Ouch… too… tight… cant breath" Lili joked

"How ungentle man like" Lydia said hitting Lili's arm

Kahoko still stared at Len "So kawaii" she whispered

"Huh?"

Kahoko blushed _I love him but…_ "Too adorable" She just can't stand the way Len is blushing…

"Eh?" Len was now confused at Kahoko's expression as well as what Kahoko is saying "Adorable?"

_Can't resist anymore! _Kahoko shouted on her mind, _I'm sorry Len but I won't act as a lady for now_ "Soo Kawaii that I can't resist!"

"Huh?" Len asked dumbly

The next thing Len knew was that the one he loves the most was hugging him. He heard Kahoko say something like "Too adorable that I can't resist"

"What do you mean Kahoko?" Len asked

"You look sooo cute when you blush" Kahoko said, face still red "Now I sound like a fangirl of yours"

_So what she meant by Kawaii and Adorable was me? Do I really look cute when I blush?_ Len's face was as red as a tomato "It's not something to be happy about"

"I guess so but it's really unusual to see you like that you know" She gave Len her best smile "Oh, about your question, can I say I love you as a fellow violinist"

"I guess you can" Len said

"WHAT?!" All three fairies said at once

"Doesn't she love Len as a man?" Lydia and Micah asked Lili

Lili whistled then said "I don't know"

"I feel sorry for Len" Micah said

As soon as all three fairies look at the violinists Kahoko made the move, she kissed Len exactly on the lips, without mistake. Lili, Lydia and Micah were shocked at the same time they blushed at the scene, but the most shocked was the one that was kissed, Len.

"And I love Len as a man" Kahoko looked away from Len's eyes

Len hugged Kahoko back then said "I always loved you and I'll always love you for your music and for who you are"

After a few moments someone suddenly said "Enough with the lovey dovey, if you two don't want to be on front page 'The Violin Romance Came True' as the head"

"Nami! What are you doing here?!" Kahoko broke the hug and faced Nami

"I saw you two come here on your own so I followed" Nami said

Kahoko searched for Nami's camera and notebook, she gave a sigh while Len watched her "Thank goodness you don't have your camera"

Len stared at Nami then said "Thank goodness" he brushed his hair with his hand

Nami gave the couple a big grin which made Kahoko and Len sweat drop "Oh… you two think I cant make an article without my camera? Sorry to disappoint you but I have witnesses"

"What?!"

"Everyone saw you" Nami laugh

"S-sorry Kaho-senpai" shouko said shyly

"It was sweet of Tsukimori-senpai to love Kaho-senpai" Keiichi said sleepily

"I'm sorry Kaho-chan" Kazuki put on his brave expression and after 3 seconds he hugged Azuma, who was beside him, "Oh Azuma!" he cried childishly.

"Cheer up Kazuki-kun Hino is happy now, congratulations Kahoko, Len" Azuma said calmly while rubbing Kazuki's back, but to Kahoko she can feel Azuma's other side will haunt her tomorrow morning

"T-thanks" Kahoko said

"I can't believe I lost to the ice prince" Ryoutaro mumbled "Take care of her ice cube" He said directly at Len

"I will" Len gave Ryoutaro a smile.

"I can't believe everyone saw us!" Kahoko said in great embarrassment

"She didn't realize that we were watching" Lili said to the other fairies, he looked at his companions and saw them crying "Eh?"

"I'm so glad my prediction was right" said Lydia "And we won the bet!" Micah said cheerfully...

"I hate you two" Lili mumbled to himself

~The END~

* * *

Last Chapter :) Hope everyone enjoyed it ~somehow~

Sorry for not updating fast... i was working on my other fanfic thats why it took me ages :P BYE!


End file.
